Honest Trailer - Willy Wonka
Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory is the 184th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Joe Starr',' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore'. It parodies the 1971 musical fantasy film ''Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory ''in the format of a 'musical episode. In addition to spoken narration by 'Jon Bailey' as 'Epic Voice Guy, it also features parody songs performed by '''Michael Bolton. It was published on January 24, 2017, as part of Screen Junkies' annual Fan Appreciation Month. It is 5 minutes 35 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 4.3 million times. With an approval rating of 98.9%, it surpassed 'Frozen 'to become one of the highest-rated Honest Trailers of all time before succeeded by 'Predator 'a year later.'' Watch Honest Trailers - Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory on YouTube "Watch as he turns a factory tour into a deadly game, where only the generous survive while the impure are disfigured in accordance with their sins, and a cult of tiny orange monsters dispose of the bodies." '~ Honest Trailers - Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory'' Script From Ro-old De-all...Ro-ald Dal...from Creepy Dr. Seuss (Roald Dahl) comes a classic blend of fairy tale, horror film, and two ounces of shrooms (shows Mike Teavee's mother eating from a candy mushroom): ''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory.'' Experience a movie that's pure children's wish fulfillment, but still wasn't afraid to scar you for life, that balanced out its joy and wonder with lessons on how adults were mostly idiots, kids were mostly evil, and even good guys could freak out at any moment in a secret test of your integrity. '''Willy Wonka: You lose! Good day, sir! Candy's good, trust is bad. Got it. Meet Charlie, a sweet boy reduced to poverty because of his con artist Grandpa Joe, a swindler who takes money for smokes while the rest of the family eats cabbage water, advocates child abuse (Grandpa Joe: What she wants is a good kick in the pants.), talks Charlie into stealing (Grandpa Joe: Let's take a drink, Charlie. Nobody's watching.), has two big coke nails (shows a close-up of Grandpa Joe's long pinky fingernails), and goes from bedridden to dancing as soon as free chocolate comes along (shows Grandpa Joe dancing while singing "(I've Got a) Golden Ticket"). We're on to you, Grandpa Joe, we're on to you. The late Gene Wilder shines as Willy Wonka, the Howard Hughes of diabetes. He isn't just a reclusive nutcase; he's also a master of sarcasm (Mrs. Gloop: Don't just stand there; do something!/'Willy Wonka': Help. Police. Murder.), crazy eyes, and very likely a serial killer. Willy Wonka: Two naughty, nasty little children gone. Three good, sweet little children left. (the film's colors briefly become inverted as scary music plays) Watch as he turns a factory tour into a deadly game, where only the generous survive while the impure are disfigured in accordance with their sins, and a cult of tiny orange monsters (Oompa Loompas) dispose of the bodies. Don't believe me? There's no seat on the boat for Augustus Gloop (shows the boat on the chocolate river with only four pairs of seats). Wonka knew what he was doing, man. He knew. So enjoy a film that will haunt and delight you for a lifetime, unlike the Tim Burton version, which will probably just haunt you. So experience a classic film full of unforgettable music, and to help us remember, here's Michael Bolton. Wait, d-did I read that right? You mean multi-Grammy award winner Michael Bolton? Michael Bolton: Hello, Epic Voice Guy. Jon Bailey: Whoa! What are you doing here?! Michael Bolton: Uhhhh...you invited me here? Jon Bailey: Well, sure, but we didn't think you'd actually show up! Michael Bolton: Well, I did, 'cause I have a new album to promote, and it's called Songs of Cinema; and whatever you guys did with Deadpool, it worked. Jon Bailey: Awww, thank you! Then let's do this! (returning to the trailer) Featuring "The Creepy Man Song"... (sung to the tune of "The Candy Man Can") Michael Bolton: Who seems like a nice guyyyyyy/Giving treats to youuuuuuu?/Never asks for money, just a creepy hug or two. Kids: The creepy man? Michael Bolton: The creepy man can/'Cause he's got a white van with even more candyyyyyyy. Jon Bailey: ..."The Dear God, Please Help Us Song"... (sung to the tune of "Oompa Loompa") Michael Bolton: Oompa loompa doompadee doo,/They are all slaves in need of rescue./Oompa loompa doompadee dees,/Their legs are weird 'cause he broke their knees! Oompa Loompas: Wonka showed up and he fed us some sweets,/Then we woke up in this giant factory./We can't talk back without getting a smack./In the first draft, we all were black. Michael Bolton: Don't believe them? Google it. Jon Bailey: ...and "The This Place is a Lawsuit Waiting to Happen Song". (sung to the tune of "Pure Imagination") Michael Bolton: You'll fall in,/Burn your skin/In a world of safety violations./My factory/Has no health/Regulations./We don't really brew candy right;/We just toss some shoes into it (shows Willy Wonka throwing shoes into a vat)./Every surface, someone's chewed it./Our chocolate river is mixed with sewage. (shows Augustus Gloop eating from the chocolate river) Michael Bolton (speaking normally): Ugh, just go to "Starring". Jon Bailey: Starring Johnny Depth (Gene Wilder as Willy Wonka), Joe Biden His Time (Jack Albertson as Grandpa Joe), When Senpai Notices U (Peter Ostrum as Charlie Bucket), The Lollipop Guild (Oompa Loompas), '90s Alt Rock Band (Julie Dawn Cole as Veruca Salt), What Obesity Used to Look Like (Michael Bollner as Augustus Gloop), and America (Paris Themmen as Mike Teavee). for Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory - Saw for Kids. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Saw for Kids Wow, thanks for that, Mr. Bolton. Michael Bolton: No problem, as long as you call me back when you do the fifth Captain Jack Sparrow movie (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales). Jon Bailey: Ughhh, they're making a fifth one? Michael Bolton: I know, right? I can't wait. Viewer's Comments "We are the music makers, and we are the dreamers of dreams". -''RhythmicClouds ''there's no earthly way of knowing, which direction we are going - ''fuzzylarge ''Say "Daddy! I want an Oompa-Loompa now!" - ''Abram in Wonderland ''Say: The snozzberries taste like snozzberries!" - ''Paul Nevius ''Please say "YOU LOSE! GOOD DAY SIR!!" - ''blazingsonic Trivia * This film was chosen in a fan poll for Screen Junkies' annual 'Fan Appreciation Month. It received the second-highest number of votes. * '''Michael Bolton also appeared in the Honest Retro TV Themes! episode of Honest Trailers. Michael Bolton said of his involvement: "As a fan of Honest Trailers, it was fun to collaborate with the ScreenJunkies team and contribute to their signature take on movies and TV. Music is central to Willy Wonka, so it requires a bit of 'pure imagination' to do it justice.” * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other musicals including Les Miserables,'' Frozen, The Lion King, The Little Mermaid,' Cinderella',' Aladdin',' The Jungle Book',' Moana', Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer, Beauty and the Beast,' La La Land','' and The Greatest Showman.'' They also included parody songs in the Honest Trailers for ''The LEGO Movie, Fifty Shades of Grey, Toy Story and Honest Retro TV Themes! * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory ''has a 98.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers, one of the highest-rated Honest Trailers of all time. Mashable described the Honest Trailer as "hilariously brutal" and said their highlight was the "This place is a lawsuit waiting to happen" song. The AV Club praised all the songs, writing "Bolton’s the real highlight here." Slate remarked the Honest Trailer humorously characterized the film as "a grim story of murder, slavery, and poor factory hygiene standard." Nerdist noted that the film is already quite sinister, writing "It wasn’t hard to paint Wonka in a sinister light. The film did most of their Junkies' work for them." Screen Rant made a similar comment, writing that Willy Wonka has been "long regarded as a movie containing all sorts of weirdly creepy moments, questionable messages and images absolutely not suitable for children, Willy Wonka is probably the perfect subject for a snarky and hilarious Honest Trailers dissection." In the same article, Screen Rant went on to praise Screen Junkies more generally, writing: Honest Trailers are great because they say things we've always thought, but in more hilarious ways than we could ever say them. Yes, most of the Willy Wonka jokes are obvious. Yes, the movie feels like it was made for stoners. Yes, Willy Wonka comes across as a sadistic, out-of-control possible serial killer. Yes, the Oompa Loompas are basically slaves and it's very uncomfortable watching them perform their weird moralizing songs at the expense of children who are basically being tortured for character traits that really are their parents' faults. It's all been said before, but never together in one place and so amusingly. ''(Dan Zinski, January 24, 2017, Screen Rant) Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell & Andy Signore Executive Producer - Andy Signore Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Bolton, Christina Kline Edited by TJ Nordaker & Bruce Guido LIVE ACTION PORTION Director: Andy Signore Producer: Warren Tessler Director of Photography: Basil Mironer MUSIC Vocals: Michael Bolton Music Composition & Backing Vocals: Matt Citron Vocal Production: Greg Chun Recording Engineer: Jorge Vivo External links * ''Willy Wonka' Honest Trailer: Michael Bolton Highlights the Classic's Questionable Aspects '- The Hollywood Reporter article * 'Michael Bolton Sings About the Horrors of Slave Labor and More in the Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory Honest Trailer ' - Slate article * 'HONEST TRAILERS RECRUITS MICHAEL BOLTON FOR WILLY WONKA ' - Nerdist article * 'This Honest Trailer for 'Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory' is hilariously brutal '- Mashable article * 'Michael Bolton shows up in Honest Trailer for Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory '- AVClub article * '‘Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory’ Honest Trailer, Featuring Michael Bolton (Yes, Really) '- ScreenRant article * 'This Honest Trailer for “Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory” makes us really angry at Grandpa Joe '''- Hello Giggles article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Musicals Category:Parody Songs Category:Michael Bolton Category:1970s Category:Fan Appreciation Month Category:Book adaptation Category:Season 8 Category:Celebrity guests Category:Paramount Pictures